Ghostly Scent
by Eliorah
Summary: ¿Acaso acababa de ser violado por un fantasma?¿Y qué significaba ese delicado aroma a cerezos que inundaba la habitación?Algo me decía que esta no sería la última visita que recibiría de ella y por raro que parezca la idea no me molestó/SasuSaku.AU.Lime


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Cía. no me pertenecen, sólo este fanfic. Si Naruto fuera mío lo sabrían, ya que el SasuSaku sería una pareja oficial desde hace muuuuucho tiempo xD

**Summary: **¿Acaso acababa de ser _violado _por un fantasma? ¿Y qué significaba ese delicado aroma a cerezos que inundaba la habitación? Algo me decía que esta no sería la última visita que recibiría de ella y, por raro que parezca, la idea no me molestó en lo más mínimo. SasuSaku. AU

**Aclaraciones: **El fanfic está narrado en primera persona por Sasuke. Hay un ligero lemon, o mejor dicho lime… creo óωòU

**Nota: **Aclaro una vez más que está prohibido tomar cualquiera de mis fanfics y publicarlos en cualquier otra página, ya sean metroflogs, foros, o lo que sea. No doy permiso a nadie. Mis escritos están disponibles única y exclusivamente en esta web y en Fanfic(.)es bajo el seudónimo "rioko uchiha". Si ven alguno de mis fanfics en otra web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

**·: ****Ghσstly Scєηt**** :·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**S**iempre he odiado el Halloween… Bueno, en realidad odio todo lo que conlleve grandes aglomeraciones de gente, ruido y ese tipo de cosas. Me molestaba el hecho de que tocaran a mi puerta cada cinco minutos para pedir el famoso "Dulce o truco". Apagué las pocas luces que continuaban encendidas y me encaminé a mi habitación, ignorando los nuevos golpeteos en la entrada. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de abrir esa puerta y regalar dulces u otra cosa a un montón de mocosos irritantes ridículamente disfrazados, me daba igual si decidían llenar la puerta con espuma de afeitar o huevos, estaba de malhumor esa noche y no me apetecía ver a nadie.

.

Sí, sí, sí, soy un borde insociable de lo peor ¿Y qué más da? Siempre he sido así y siempre lo seré.

.

Me puse un sencillo pijama negro y me metí bajo las colchas de mi cama. Estaba exhausto. Cerré los ojos y me dormí casi al instante.

.

Nunca habría imaginado que algo así pasaría esa noche… y mucho menos a mí.

.

No tengo idea de qué hora era exactamente, sólo sé que hacía un frío bestial, estoy seguro que si hubiera abierto los ojos habría visto mi propio aliento al salir de mi boca. Me hallaba semiconsciente, no había despertado del todo, pero algo no iba bien. Me sentía extraño, alterado. Por alguna razón estaba casi hiperventilando, mi ritmo cardíaco era más acelerado de lo normal y percibía unos leves escalofríos recorriéndome la espalda. Me oí a mí mismo soltando un casi inaudible gemido.

.

Oh no, definitivamente esto _no_ estaba bien.

.

Sentía como si alguien estaba sobre mí, alguien más pequeño que yo y de poco peso. Percibía unas manos finas y heladas acariciando lentamente mi pecho, y una voz delicada murmurando cosas que no lograba entender gracias a lo bajo que las emitía, sonaba demasiado lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca, aunque estoy convencido de que era la voz de una mujer… una que no conocía. Sin embargo, lo que más me perturbaba era esa peculiar sensación en mi entrepierna, era extrañamente placentera y excitante, indescriptible.

.

Traté de moverme por mero instinto, pero mi cuerpo no respondía del todo bien y a duras penas pude mover la cabeza o alguna extremidad con sutileza. Intenté enfocar la mirada sin mucho éxito, mientras unos ligeros espasmos me asaltaban.

.

Fue entonces que la vi…

.

Precisamente, era una mujer la que se hallaba encima de mí, mas no podía mirarla con claridad, pues me encontraba como adormecido y la oscuridad era casi total en mi alcoba. Su cabello largo caía en cascada sobre sus finos hombros y me rozaba con cada movimiento que ella realizaba, me pareció vislumbrar cierto matiz rosáceo en dichas hebras. Además, por lo que pude ver, su piel parecía bastante pálida, incluso más blanca que la mía… y eso es mucho decir. Sentía sus labios besando mi cuello, sus senos aplastándose contra mi torso y como el vaivén de sus caderas metía y sacaba mi pene de su sexo de manera exquisita, sus paredes vaginales lo estrechaban con cada estocada. Jamás había experimentado nada parecido, eran unas sensaciones increíbles e indecibles, algo fuera de lo común, simplemente no tengo palabras para describirlo. Y, por muy extraño que suene, yo continuaba en ese estado de estupor, como entre dormido y despierto. Apenas podía escuchar su voz, pero aún así los gemidos que soltaba eran realmente incitantes, de vez en cuando me pareció oír una que otra risilla, con un deje travieso.

.

Fue la noche más rara que he tenido en los veintiún años que llevo de vida.

.

Cuando al fin desperté, no sé cuánto tiempo más tarde, el alba estaba por despuntar. Suspiré con suavidad y por un momento estuve casi seguro que todo había sido un simple sueño, pero pronto reparé en el hecho de que estaba casi desnudo y que mi miembro se encontraba a la vista, fuera de mis bóxers. Además, tenía la extraña sensación de haber tenido sexo durante horas. Me acomodé la ropa interior y me incorporé sobre el colchón, notando que el edredón yacía tirado a los pies de la cama, como si alguien más hubiera halado de él.

.

Fruncí el ceño, recordaba perfectamente haberme puesto pijama antes de acostarme y lo pude avistar en el suelo también. ¿No había sido un sueño? Para mi inquietud, parecía que no lo había sido, aunque no había ni rastro de alguien más por ahí y era imposible que alguien hubiera entrado en mi casa a mitad de la noche como si nada, y mucho menos a mi recámara, la cual permanecía íntegramente cerrada justo como había dejado toda la casa la noche anterior.

.

¿Acaso acababa de ser _violado_ por un… Fantasma?

.

Jamás de los jamases había sido supersticioso, no creía en ese tipo de estupideces, pero no pude evitar el pensar de esa forma.

.

Además, el contacto de su cuerpo me había parecido raro, demasiado ligero y sutil. Como si estuviera ahí y a la vez no. Era algo difícil de explicar.

.

Y ahora que me daba cuenta, ¿Qué rayos significaba ese delicado aroma a _cerezos_ que inundaba la habitación?

.

Cualquiera en mi lugar se habría sentido siquiera un poco nervioso o asustado por esta situación, mas, contra todo pronóstico, una tenue sonrisa se formó en mis labios sin que me lo propusiera.

.

Algo me decía que esta no sería la última visita que recibiría de ella…

.

Y, por muy absurdo y descabellado de mi parte que parezca, esa idea no me molestó en lo más mínimo, de hecho… me gustaba.

.

.

**εϊз ..::FIN::.. εϊз**

.

.

* * *

Sip, fantasmas! nOn Puede que los nombres de los personajes no se mencionen, pero es obvio de quienes se trata ¿No? :P

Lo sé, lo sé, bastante… raro, pero no pude evitarlo, me gustan los fantasmas xD

Repito que Sasuke-kun era el narrador, y pues Sakura era la chica fantasma misteriosa, ni siquiera es necesario aclararlo oωo ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les gustara este drabble, o viñeta, y me digan que tal está! Espero sus opiniones, recuerden que NO necesitan estar registrados en FanfictionNet para dejarme reviews nωn Ahh, y que hayan pasado un divertido halloween –sé que ya pasó hace mucho, pero igual en mi país no lo celebran así que… xD- ¡Cuídense mucho! Nos leemos en mi próximo fic oω~

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


End file.
